


Sleep

by tariana



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: JC wakes up.





	Sleep

When JC awoke, he realized three things: one, it wasn't quite light out, two, his arm hurt, and three, his arm hurt because Lance was lying on it.  
It hadn't been his imagination then.  
He smiled at the thought of Lance, here with him, warm and comforting and sleepy-smelling.  
But his arm really did hurt.  
He managed to extract it from underneath the younger man, but not without awakening Lance, who smiled at him blearily, mumbled something inchorent, and went back to sleep.  
His arm reclaimed, JC followed suit.


End file.
